Various ground drilling operations are known, such as exploring and/or extracting oil from subterranean deposits. Typically, a drilling operation is conducted on a drill rig comprising a raised drilling platform or work floor located above the drilling location. A derrick is provided on the platform to raise, support and rotate a drill string. A drill string includes a drill bit for boring into the ground to form a wellbore. As the drilling operation continues, tubular members, commonly referred to as “tubulars,” “pipes,” or “singles,” are connected in an end-to-end manner to form a drill string. A catwalk is often used to handle tubulars, such as moving tubulars between a tubular rack and the drill platform or work floor. Tubulars are commonly about 30 feet in length and have opposing female and male ends. The ends are threaded in a complementary manner so that opposing male and female ends can be joined together. To prepare a well for production, a production string can be formed in a similar manner using tubulars or pipes, with completion tools attached at the end of the production string. Most tubulars and/or tools can be threaded on or off a drill or production string using power tongs. When power tongs are inadequate or unavailable a chain wrench can be used to manually make or break such connections. A bucking unit is a device that is also capable of making or breaking tubular and/or tool connections.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.